Solidus Snake
Solidus Snake/ George Sears is a brother of the Les Efant Terribles Project of Snake and Liquid Snake. He respects Big Boss unlike his other brothers. He managed to return from the dead somehow. Soldius is what one would call a well intentioned villain as he wishs to save America from the Patriots and a personal motive to be remembered as he cannot reproduce. He was once the president of the United States, he was the youngest man in history to be elected President, being only 28 years old at the time, (as 35 years of age is the minimum). However, having been programmed to age rapidly, he possessed a much older appearance, with the general public being none the wiser. While in office, Solidus created the U.S. Navy special forces unit known as as Dead Cell. The Sears administration was characterized by its stance on nuclear disarmament and anti-eugenic policies. When the NMD program was about to fail in 2000 due to the complete failures of the trials during that year, he reportedly pushed for it to be completed, resulting in success.In early 2005, he attempted to negotiate with Russia in regards to lowering the ceiling of nuclear stockpiles via START III , in order to get them to agree to a revision to the ABM treaty , since the NMD program violated the current ABM treaty. Ostensibly, he wanted to have it signed so that it could go down in the history books, knowing that his term was soon to be up. At the same time he acted outside the orders of the Patriots and orchestrated the terrorist uprising known as the Shadow Moses Incident in total secrecy. He ordered his agent, Revolver Ocelot , to persuade FOXHOUNDs squad leader, and his brother Liquid Snake , into hijacking the newly developed Metal Gear REX . His intentions were to have Ocelot steal the data on REX and the experimental nuclear warhead with which it was to be armed. Solidus hoped to use this as a tool against the Patriots, whom he had come to loathe. The Patriots countered his plan by using Solid Snake as a vector for the FOXDIE virus, in order to eliminate FOXHOUND and leave Metal Gear REX undamaged for retrieval. An unplanned factor, however, came when Secretary of Defense issued an order to commence a nuclear air-raid on Shadow Moses after REX was destroyed by Snake, and Sears arrested the secretalt for going out of line, rescinding the orders as well. After the incident, the only surviving member of FOXHOUND, Ocelot himself, reported the events to him. He revealed that he had purposefully killed the DARPA Chief because he knew of Ocelot's true identity and motives. He also reported that the "inferior" twin, Solid Snake had defeated his brother Liquid, the latter of whom died believing himself to be the inferior one, as well as FOXDIE being due to activate within Solid Snake soon, indicating that they actually intended for Solid Snake to die from FOXDIE Ocelot then complimented President Sears on being a "well balanced individual," worthy of ruling the world, as the perfect clone of Big Boss. The existence of his projects were both exposed to the public during the aftermath of the incident. Sears was forced to resign from the presidency in humiliation and went into hiding with the help of Ocelot when he learned that his superiors were planning to eliminate him as punishment. Meanwhile, Ocelot leaked the data he had retrieved on Metal Gear REX onto the black market, where its specifications spread worldwide. During his time underground, Solidus made preparations for open rebellion against the Patriots. He and Ocelot allied themselves with a private army of Russian mercenaries, as well as the rogue anti-terrorist unit Dead Cell which Solidus had set up during his presidency. Special forces operative Raiden was unknowingly sent by the Patriots to infiltrate the Big Shell, allegedly to stop the terrorists, After an incident where Fatman attempted to blow up the Big Shell, nearly ruining their plans, Solidus suspected that Fatman may have been a plant for the Patriots, and ordered Ocelot to do a recheck on the Dead Cell's background files just in case, as well as stopping a heated argument between Olga and Ocelot, reminding them that he took them both in when no one else wanted them. Solidus encountered Raiden on a connecting bridge as he attempted to rescue President Johnson. Identifying him as "a messenger from the Patriots," Solidus was certain that he knew Raiden from somewhere. After declaring that he was Solid Snake, Iroquois Pliskin (the alias of the real Solid Snake) attacked him from a helicopter, and in an exchange of heated dialogue between the two, Raiden learned of their true identities. Snake also demanded that Solidus stop impersonating Big Boss. Solidus evaded Snake's machinegun fire with his armor and exoskeleton-enhanced speed and strength. Eventually knocked from the bridge by Snake's grenade launcher, Solidus landed on a waiting Harrier jump jet, piloted by his Dead Cell subordinate, Vamo. Entering the Harrier's copilot seat, Solidus engaged the Kasatka, though Raiden was able to shoot the jet down with Stinger missiles. Hurtling down towards the ocean, the Harrier was caught within the jaws of the terrorists' Metal Gear Ray before it could crash. Solidus, having lost his left eye in the battle, ordered Vamp to escape, before sealing the cockpit and allowing RAY to carry him and the crippled aircraft away underwater. It was initially believed that Solidus planned to expose the existence of the Patriots by using Arsenal Gear to detonate a nuclear warhead over the skies of New York City. The high-altitude blast would create a gigantic electromagnetic pulse and bring Wall Street to a halt, toppling the Patriots' power over the business community in Manhattan, and spurring the world into a panic. He would then free Manhattan from its digital yoke and establish a liberated zone in its place. Solidus later revealed that he was in fact going to give Arsenal to Dead Cell after extracting the identities of the Patriots from the onboard AI, GW . Dead Cell were intended to draw the Patriots' attentions whilst Solidus would hunt the twelve individuals down, killing them off one by one. However, Solidus's plan never came to fruition due to the corruption of GW by a worm cluster, and the actions of Revolver Ocelot, who was actually a Patriot spy that had helped to orchestrate the whole thing. Solidus was chosen to be involved because his relationship with Raiden resembled that of Solid Snake and Big Boss .Raiden was later captured by Solidus, who finally realized that he was his own adopted son, Jack. Realizing that Raiden's memory of him may have been altered by the Patriots, Solidus revealed their connection, and his past as a child soldier, something that Raiden did not want to remember. Solidus revealed that he needed to kill Raiden because his final lead on the Patriots' identities lied inside the nanomachines within Raiden's brain and the pattern of nerves they created. Solidus and Raiden clashed blades in a duel that would ultimately result in Solidus's defeat at the hands of his former protégé, falling from the rooftop of Federal Hall with a significant portion of his spine severed from an elegant maneuver by Raiden. Solidus crawled towards the statue of George Washington, reaching up to the first President of the United States as he let out his last breath.The discovery that Revolver Ocelot was an agent for the Patriots, and that Raiden was being manipulated by them as well, forced Solidus's back to the wall. When Ocelot (possessed by Liquid's personality) crashed Arsenal Gear into Manhattan, Solidus and Raiden were thrown from the top of Arsenal onto the roof top of Federal Hall, where Solidus told Raiden his true intents and desires. Solidus, unable to father children and pass on his legacy, wished to be immortalized by history, but knowing the Patriots indomitable control of information they wouldn't allow this. He explained his reason for the Big Shell takeover and his plan to kill off the Patriots, finishing off by declaring that only one monstrosity will have the privilege to live on. He also admitted to Raiden shortly after this that he was the one who killed his parents, mainly because he wanted to see if the both of them were of someone else's creation, even going as far as to compare their situation with Liquid, Snake, and Big Boss's situation. He died though while trying to extend his hand to George Washington. However he is brought back from the dead Solidius then decides to join The Iron Queen but not to help her take over, Solidius wishs to help to free his homeworld from the wrath of Megatron and his followers and be remembered as Solidius cannot make children. Soldius is a perfect clone with perfect genes to his father Big Boss as opposed to Snake and Liquid Snake. Solidius is at Disney with Ghestsis and 343 Gulity Spark and he is by far the least thrilled about this as he joined to save U.S.A frim that carnvarious vampire and find his adoptive son Raiden. He reveals that everyday his country comes closer to self desturction as long as that canvrious Vampire is around and that he is saving The U.S. Solidius alongside Snake, Big Boss, Django, Stan, Julian and Sari meet Anton Chigueth and Soldius already knows his crimes and that he did one per story since The V Team Island Adventure. He escapes to help his soliders escape knowing defeat is inevitable. Soldius apparently then changes sides and his ways to assist Bender, Big Boss, Snake and the rest as Iron Queen broke her promise by letting Red Skull attack America and well Red Skull is a Nazi. Soldius escorts the others in the ship as he knew much about Red Skull`s designs and decides to stop his plans. Soldius is introduced to the V Team during Bender's conversation with them. Solidus remembers the Patriots ways when Lizbeth mentions them and he is not suprised that they returned as he despises them for his puppet like role. Soldius notices Snake's rapid aging and compares it to his own case that he suffered years ago during the Big Shell Incident. Soldius helps his brother and father destroy the Patriots, his goal from the very start and his reason for the Metal Gear Solid 2 incident Allies: Iron Queen's Syndicate (formely), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django, Big Boss, Snake, and the rest of the B Team, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Zuko, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Hiccup, Astrid, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, Princess Morbucks, Mushu,Sherry Birkin, Megaman and Roll Enemies: The Patriots, Liquid Snake, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Megatron and the Children of Megatron, Ocelot 180px-President_Sears.PNG 1000px-Solidus_snake_on_AG.jpg soldius 1.png soldius 2.png soldius 3.png soldius.png Solidus_Snake.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Clones Category:Father of Hero Category:Humans Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Sibling Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Likable villains Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Videos Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Traitors Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Superhumans Category:Swordsmen Category:Artificial Human Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Presidents Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Alpha Team's allies